<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Park Squared by jajamyeons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190601">Park Squared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons'>jajamyeons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang mga kaganapan after ng wedding ng ating dalawang bida na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun! Congratulations newly weds!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Park Squared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS JUDGE NIYO NALANG AKO HAHAHAHAHA<br/>ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ng wedding ceremony, dumiretcho sila sa reception area which is within the venue lang ng kasal. Hindi mabilang ni Baekhyun kung ilang beses siyang nahalikan ni Chanyeol during reception kasi naman panay patunog ng mga baso ang ilang guest, well number 1 na diyan si Lolo Park. 𝘚𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘓𝘰𝘭𝘰 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬!

</p><p>Totoo nga ata ang himala dahil hindi masungit si Chanyeol today. Siguro ay dahil na din ayaw niya mapahiya ang kaniyang pamilya sa mga guest. Naki-cooperate lang siya sa flow ng program and  acted nice infront of everyone by assisting Baekhyun sa pag kain and such. Nag love shot pa nga ang dalawa kanina.</p><p>Syempre, all things must come to an end nga naman. Ngayon ay naka uwi na ang bagong kasal sa kanilang bahay, bukod pa doon balik na si Chanyeol sa kaniyang orginal self, hindi na niya binigyang pansin pa si Baekhyun at umakyat agad sa kwarto para magpahinga.</p><p>Nalungkot naman ang ating bida dahil dapat honeymoon stage na sila ngayon. Sayang naman ang biniling isang box ng condom ni Jongdae, na may iba't-ibang flavor 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘪 𝘱𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺, ayon kasi ang favorite ni Baek. Idagdag pa natin ang mga sex toys na bigay naman ni Minseok. Natawa nalang si Baekhyun matapos buksan ang regalo ng kaniyang mga kaibigan.</p><p>𝘈𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘢 sa isip isip niya.</p><p>𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐝𝐚𝐡𝐢𝐥 𝐧𝐠𝐚 𝟏𝟖+ 𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭𝐨,<br/>
Baekhyun found himself na 𝘯𝘢𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘪 𝘯𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰. He is jerking himself off habang naiisip na sana kamay ni Chanyeol ang gumagawa n'on sakanya. Nag reminisce lang naman siya sa pangyayari kanina during reception, bored na ata talaga si chanyeol dahil sa  hindi malamang dahilan he started touching baekhyun's dick right there and then. Kinagulat naman ito ng ating maharot na bida dahilan para mag moan siya bigla. Nasa harap talaga nila ang mga guest dahil sila ang star ng event tonight. Samantalang si Chanyeol naman, bigla siyang sinubuan ng desert para maitago ang kakaibang ginagawa niya sa ilalim ng mesa.</p><p>"𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥." Mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun dahil tulad ng sabi sa kanta this is the moment, lalabasan na siya.</p><p>Bigla namang bumukas ang pinto kaya napa mulat ang ating bida. 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘬𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 '𝘺𝘰𝘯? And then, he saw chanyeol wearing nothing but his shorts na naka titig sakaniya. Babalik- balik ang tingin nito sa mukha niya at sa ginagawa niya. 𝘕𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘨𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘪 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘪-𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘯𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢.

</p><p>"Why did you stop? Don't mind me here, mag to-toothbrush lang ako."</p><p>𝘉𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩? 𝘔𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘊𝘙 𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢. Naf-frustrate, kaka isip si Baekhyun dahil hindi na niya alam kung ano ang uunahin. Ang sarili niya ba o ang lalaking topless na nasa harap niya.</p><p>"I left my toothbrush here.'' Pina kita pa ni Chanyeol ang kulay blue niyang toothbrush kay Baekhyun</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Katulad nga ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, hindi niya pinakelaman ang kasama niyang nag 𝘫𝘢𝘫𝘢𝘬𝘰𝘭 sa tabi niya.</p><p>''Where do you think are you going?" Tanong niya sa palabas na si Baekhyun 𝘬𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘢 𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘪-𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨.

</p><p>Tinignan lang ni Baekhyun, ang binata hindi siya nag salita. 𝙂𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙤 𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙣𝙞𝙮𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙜 𝙨𝙖𝙗𝙞 𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙖𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨. Chanyeol smiled at him, yung ngiti na nakaka loko.</p><p>"Tangina naman, Chanyeol." Frustrated na talaga ang ating bida kaya tinawanan naman siya ng isa.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?</p><p>With that, tuluyan na nga nag laho ang self control ni Baekhyun. He leaned towards the latter, and started kissing Chanyeol. It was a slow and passionate kiss at first, but Chanyeol isn't satisfied with their pace kaya he began deepening the kiss. Tongues savoring each others mouth while fighting for dominance.</p><p>Halos mang lambot naman ang tuhod ni Baekhyun dahil kahit ilang beses na niyang natikman ang mga halik ni Chanyeol ay nababaliw pa rin siya dito.</p><p>Bigla namang hinatak ni Chanyeol ang ating bida dahilan para mapa upo ito sa lap niya, ngayon ay naka upo na silang pareho bowl. Baekhyun felt something hard sa ibaba niya at alam niyang si Chanyeol jr 'yon. He stopped kissing the latter at lumuhod sa harapan nito.</p><p>"Shit." Chanyeol groaned matapos himasin ni Baekhyun ang nagagalit niyang alaga. Naka suot pa rin siya ng shorts habang ginagawa ito ni Baekhyun pero grabe ang epekto sakanya.</p><p>With that, Baekhyun decided to removed Chanyeol's short and brief at laking gulat niya when he saw the man's glory. At alam niyo na, madaming pinapaniwalaan ang ating iba at isa na doon ang  𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦.

</p><p>"𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺?" Hinawakan niya ang dick ni Chanyeol and started stroking it up and down. Mabagal ang naging galaw ni Baekhyun dahil first time niyang maka hawak ng ibang titi bukod sa kanya.</p><p>"Isubo mo na 'yan hmm?" Nag agree naman si Baekhyun sa suggestion ng isa . Una ay dinilaan niya muna ang paligid nito tapos pinaglaruan ang tip ng manhood ni Chanyeol — flick it up-and-down, side-to-side, in circles, or by doing a combination of all three ayan ang paulit ulit na ginawa ni Baekhyun bago niya ito isubo ng buo. Mula sa mabagal ay bumilis ang mga galaw ni Baekhyun kaya naman napa hawak si Chanyeol sa kanyang buhok.</p><p>"Fuck, Baekhyun." Sinasabunutan na niya ngayon ang ating bida habang nag t-thrust sa bibig nito. 𝘞𝘢𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦?
Baekhyun on the other hand, ay maluha-luha na sa sitwasyon niya ngayon dahil shit na malagkit ang laki talaga ni chanyeol.</p><p>Talaga namang masyado ng nagiging mainit sa loob ng cr pero mas mainit pa din sa loob ng bibig ni baekhyun, ayan ang paniniwala ni chanyeol ngayong gabi. After a few more thrust ay nilabasan na nga si chanyeol sa bibig ng ating bida. Tumayo si baekhyun matapos ang mind blowing na blow job niya sa kanyang asawa at lumapit sa sink para idura sana ang tamod ni chanyeol.</p><p>"Lunukin mo." Utos nito sa kanya na agad naman niyang ginawa.</p><p>"Ano lasa?"</p><p>"Masarap? A--ah!" Napa sigaw si baekhyun matapos siyang paluin ni chanyeol sa kanyang pwet, namula tuloy ito. 𝙎𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝙢𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙙𝙙𝙮

</p><p>Hindi pa ata satisfied si chanyeol sa nangyari dahil ngayon ay nasa likod na siya ni baekhyun and he began kissing the latter's neck habang hinihimas ang pwet nito. 𝘈𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘴 𝘮𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘢 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭

''Chanyeol please"</p><p>"You want me to fuck you hard hangang sa hindi ka na maka lakad diba? Kaya naabutan kita kanina na ginagalaw ang sarili mo?"</p><p>"Yes" mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun dahil ngayon ay nasa loob na ng kanyang pajama ang kamay ni chanyeol at jina-jakol na siya habang dini-diin ang jr nito sa kanyang pwet.</p><p>"What did you say? Hindi kita marinig" Chanyeol said, still kissing baekhyun's neck habang busy ang parehong kamay at katawan niya bastusin ang ating bida. 𝘞𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘭, 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘱!

</p><p>"Fuck me hard until I can no longer walk, daddy."</p><p>Tumawa si chanyeol matapos marinig ang pag mamaka-awa ng ating bida. Hinubad niya ang pajama nito gamit ang isang kamay na sa sobrang bilis ay hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun, dahil mas focus pa din siya sa pag halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately inserted 2 of his fingers inside Baekhyun, at dahil sa haba at taba ng daliri nito ay halos mangiyak ang isa dahil dito.</p><p>"You're so tight" binilisan naman ni chanyeol ang kanyang ginagawa at kung kanina dalawang daliri lang ngayon ay tatlo na. Baekhyun is a crying mess sa nangyayari, hindi niya alam baka sa sobrang higpit ng kapit niya ay masira ang sink.</p><p>"Chanyeol, ang sakit a-ah."</p><p>"But these are just my fingers baby or maybe not?" Kung kanina ay daliri lang ang gamit niya ngayon dini-dilaan niya na ang butthole ng ating bida.</p><p>"Tangina naman chanyeol, ipasok mo na please." Parang wala namang naririnig ang lalaking kasama niya dahil patuloy ito sa kanyang ginagawa. Dila-daliri-dila-daliri paulit ulit pero pasarap ng pasarap</p><p>Biglang humarap si baekhyun at itinayo si chanyeol na kanina ay naka luhod sa likod niya. He guided chanyeol's hand down to his hard cock at hinalikan ulit.</p><p>"Touch me, fuck me, make me scream your name. Chanyeol pahirapan mo ako." Baekhyun begged between their kisses</p><p>"Hm yeah? Are you my little slut now?"</p><p>Masyado ng maraming pag titimpi na nangyayari at hindi na natutuwa si baekhyun dito, gigil na gigil na nga siya kantahin ang wrecking ball ni miley cyrus kasi you wreck me</p><p>Bumalik na si Chanyeol na may dala-dalang condom, isang box actually. Kinuha pala nito ang regalo ni Jongdae na nasa sala. Chanyeol asked what flavor should they use at sumagot naman siya ng "𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙬𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙮, 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚?"

</p><p>Nag volunteer ang ating bida na siya na ang mag lalagay ng condom kay chanyeol, pumayag naman ang isa.</p><p>"Anong favorite mong number?" Tanong ni chanyeol habang si baekhyun naman ay busy mag lagay ng condom sakanya</p><p>"69 but with you"</p><p>Tumawa ng bahagya si chanyeol, 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙥𝙖𝙡𝙖 𝙨𝙞𝙮𝙖 𝙨𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙮 𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙨. 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙣𝙖 𝙮𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙖𝙚𝙠𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣 𝙝𝙖?

</p><p>"I want four though." With that chanyeol made baekhyun bend over sa sink at pinasok ang sandata niya sa masikip na kweba ng ating bida.</p><p>𝘞𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢.</p><p>"Can you see yourself right now? You looked like a slut so thristy for my dick" Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang panga ni Baekhyun para maiharap ito sa salamin na nasa harap nila. Pangarap talaga ni Baekhyun maging porn star noon pero kay Chanyeol lang kakalampag. Dreams do come true charot! 

</p><p>Chanyeol's thrust starts getting deeper and harder dahil naka pag adjust na si Baekhyun sa kalakihan nito.</p><p>Sa kabilang banda, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano pa siya nakaka tayo ngayon dahil hindi na niya maramdaman ang mga binti niya. Sobrang sarap at galing ni chanyeol sa pag tira sakanya. Kung kanina ay nasa sink siya naka tuwad, sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan,nasa shower area na sila ngayon. Ramdam na ramdam ni baekhyun ang lamig ng pader sa harapan niya habang si chanyeol naman ay walang awang binabastos ang buong pagkatao niya.</p><p>"I'm coming, yeol."</p><p>"Touch your self bitch"</p><p>They kiss kahit hirap na hirap si baekhyun abutin ang labi ni chanyeol dahil naka talikod siya dito, sweaty necks, both panting as their body slams one another. A few more thrust and they reached heaven together.</p><p>Tirik mata so much ni Baekhyun dahil punong-puno siya tonight. Una, dahil sa laki ni chanyeol at pangalawa, dahil sa tamod nito na kahit naka condom ay randam niya ang init ng pagtulo nito sa loob niya.</p><p>Ilang beses na niyang sinabi na ang laki ni chanyeol pero hindi siya maka moveon dahil ang laki talaga ni chanyeol. Totoo talaga ang sabi sa kanta "𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙗𝙤𝙮𝙨 𝙜𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙗𝙖𝙙 𝙗𝙤𝙮𝙨 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪" and in baekhyun's case he have both. Big thanks to Mr. Big Dick Park Chanyeol!</p><p>"Another round?"</p><p>Suggest ni Chanyeol after one minute nilang pagpapahinga dahil sa mind blowing orgasm.</p><p>Goodluck baekhyun, sana maka lakad ka pa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>